


In the Garden

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate continuation, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: She found her Prince on a bench, enveloped in the scent of roses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have finished and gotten obsessed with the four continuities of Shojo Kakumei Utena. If someone can find me the light novels, I will adore you forever.

She found her Prince in the garden.

In the garden, there is a Prince who sits on a wooden bench. The roses in the garden curl around the iron legs of the bench, their bush-branches digging in and growing through the wooden seat. The Prince smells eternally of roses, their sweet nectar in the Prince's hair clinging to each strand, their oil glistening on each one.

The Princess, the Rose Prince's Bride, sits next to the Prince. Her eyes are tired, her appearance haggard, as she has gone through lifetimes for her Prince, all to find that same love that they had shared years ago.

Her Prince, sleeping on the bench, has changed in form, but it is the same beauty that the Princess has always been captivated by, always entranced and captured by. The Prince slept soundly, and the Princess watched over them and the garden.

"Mm..."

The Prince was stirring, the swords piercing through the Prince's back shifting slightly. Slowly, the Prince awoke, eyes opening.

Eyes opened up, blearily staring out at the world and the garden. The Prince turned, trying to see around and identify where this place was, and the Princess smiled.

"Utena..."

"Hi... Himemiya?" The voice was a whisper, scarcely the sound of a God or Prince, but it was enough.

Anthy couldn't stop her small cry of joy as she wrapped her arms around the small Prince, her little Prince whose body was so small compared to her own; Utena hugged her back, the rustling of her dress answering Anthy's joy. Utena whimpered slightly, and her face was buried in Anthy's neck, her eyelashes giving tickling kisses to the dark skin that reminded her of the Earth, something she never thought that she would think about. Her mind, however, was rushing forward to meet Anthy, to meet this beautiful Princess, at least halfway.

The sound of the sprinklers for the garden in Anthy's greenhouse signaled the time that Anthy was to leave the garden, but she didn't dare to leave Utena. The swords, as used to them as Utena might be in her youthful purity, might react to Anthy, might shift in such a way that Utena may suffer more for her.

"Utena... Let's go eat something, huh? The cook was telling me that there was still some _tsoureki_ from the past weekend."

Utena's round eyes glowed with excitement, and as Anthy stood up with an outstretched hand to Utena, her little hand seized Anthy's with such passion, tears were building in Anthy's eyes.

"Himemiya?" Utena's lower lip shook slightly, the same way it did all those years ago when she first saw how the Swords of Hatred ran through Anthy's body. The older girl shook her head, a small smile gracing her face.

"I'm... I'm happy, Utena..."

Utena hugged her about the waist, her dress rustling again. She didn't pull away as they walked out of the greenhouse, not even when her aunt came close to them both.

"Utena- _chan_ , do you think you can stay with Uncle Handel while I go to Amsterdam for my trip?"

Utena nodded furiously, her hair mussing up slightly and making Anthy giggle at her enthusiasm. Yurika laughed softly before turning to Anthy.

"Anthy- _san_ , I already thanked your father, but thank you for taking in Utena while I leave for work. I hope she'll behave for you." Yurika looked at how Utena had a hold of Anthy by the waist, not noticing how Anthy had a fierce grip at the top of Utena's dress; to the rest of the world, she only had a hand on the child's back.

"We'll get along splendidly." Anthy smiled.

Utena and Anthy went along to get their dessert.


End file.
